The Parasite
by Shiloh 1990
Summary: This is just a thought about who Autumn might be. Minor spoilers for Volume 3. Arkos.


**I don't own RWBY**

Qrow managed to just duck the swing of Cinders glass swords as Winter tried to hit the woman from behind. Cinder dodge out of the way of Winter's thrust and the Schnee almost squired Qrow. The two of them then hit the woman together sending her flying into a pillar. Cinder struggled to get up, but a blast from Qrow's weapon kept her down.

"Winter now," yelled Qrow.

With a flick of her wrist Winter summoned a special glyph that she had been preparing for this moment. Cinder let out a cry of pain as the glyph activated and thrashed about, but Winters glyph held her in place. Winter grimaced as she struggled to maintain control of the glyph, but Cinders thrashing started to weaken. Then a black and red ball started to slowly extract itself from the woman's mouth. When it was out Winter lost concentration for a moment and the ball of dark energy exploded out of the glyph. Winter managed to dodge the ball of dark energy before it could infect her like it did Cinder. The woman known as Cinder Fall collapsed on the floor with a grown. Qrow rushed to her side and gentle picked her up. Cinder slowly opened her eyes which where now a soft amber color instead of the hard orange that they had been a few moments ago.

"Wha...what's happening," she asked in a soft gentle voice.

"It's ok Autumn, your safe," Qrow said, gently tucking a strand of hair behind her head.

"Qrow, she's getting away," yelled Winter as she charged out the door after the dark ball of energy.

Winter was glad to see Autumn back to her normal self, but the parasite that had infected her was now on the lose. The Atlas specialist was determined not to let it infect someone else, especially her little sister. She charged out onto a balcony with Qrow at her heels and paused at the awesome spectacle before her. A huge battle ragged all around Beacon and in the sky above, hell she could even see some fighting going on in the water. Not only where the Hunters and Atlas troops fighting against the Grimm, but also the White Fang. The academic part of her brain couldn't help but be fascinated at the three sided battle going on, but she shook it off and began scanning for her target. There it was, and it was heading right for Weiss, just like she feared.

"WEISS," she cried as both she and Qrow raced toward the younger Schnee.

Over the din of battle Weiss managed to hear her sisters panicked shout. Looking behind her Weiss saw the ball of dark energy racing right at her. Weiss only had enough time to brace for impact, when all of a sudden she was knocked out of the way. She managed to only catch a glimpse of flame colored hair before she hit the ground. A few seconds passed before what happened registered with her and she looked up in shock as Pyrrha's forum crumpled in a heap.

"PYRRHA," cried Jaune as he rushed over to his partners side.

"Arc get away from her," yelled Qrow.

Jaune didn't listen and gently lifted her head up off the ground, calling her name. There was a giggle and then Pyrrha's eyes snapped open, but they weren't her eyes. These eyes were a cold and glowing orange instead of the gentle bright green eyes she usual had. The blonde knight didn't have enough time to react as the Spartan struck him, knocking him several feet away onto his back. She stood up and pulled out Milo in its sword form and slowly stalked toward Jaune.

"Maybe I'll make her kill her little crush first so she will lose all hope," said 'Pyrrha' with an insane giggle.

"Pyrrha what are you doing? It's me Jaune," the boy cried out.

"I know it's you silly boy. Don't worry, I'll make it quick," she giggled.

'Pyrrha' raised her sword and brought it down on the knight. Jaune flinched, but when nothing happened he opened his eyes. The sword hovered just a hairs breadth from his head and he could see it shaking. Looking past Milo Jaune could see Pyrrha grimacing as her eyes flashed back and forth from orange to green. Then without warning the Spartan plunged Milo into her own chest. Jaune's scream of anguish could be heard by many and all of his friends looked in horror as the Champion of Mistrial fell. Winter and Qrow had seen the whole thing as they approached. The dark ball of energy fled from the dying girl, but this time Winter caught it with her glyph.

"Not so fast you bitch," she snarled, and with a flick of the wrist sealed the dark ball away.

Winter almost fainted from all the Aura she used in that one glyph but Qrow caught her before she fell. The members of teams RWBY and JNPR had managed to fight their way to Jaune and Pyrrha and had gathered around them. Jaune was trying to get his partner and best friend to open her eyes as the others watched on in sympathy. Qrow walked up and put a hand on the boys shoulder while Winter continued to lean on him for support.

"Its no use kid, she's gone," he said with no small amount of sympathy in his voice.

"No, Pyrrha please don't go. I've finally figured it out...my feelings. I...I love you Pyrrha Nikos," he choked out.

Sobbing uncontrollably Jaune bent down and kissed the woman he realized he loved for the first and last time. The others were to busy crying themselves to notice the faint light that filtered between Jaune and Pyrrha's lips, but Qrow and Winter did. They looked at each other in shock then back at the sad scene in front of them. Both of their jaws dropped when they saw the Spartans eyes flutter open.

"Don't cry Jaune," she said weakly.

Jaune froze when he heard her voice and opened his eyes to see Pyrrha laying in his arms alive. The knight did the only thing he could think of and that was devour Pyrrhas lips in a passionate kiss. This caused the Spartan girl to blush furiously but she returned his kiss with equal passion. That is until their damn annoying friends decided to smother them in a group hug. Qrow and Winter watched the heart touching moment as the Atlas troops and Beacon staff and students sent the Grimm and White Fang running.

"So, he's the Guardian. Interesting," muttered Qrow.

* * *

In a dark cave deep in the mountains a dark feminine figure sat on a thrown made of human and fanus skulls. She was surrounded by Grimm of every type imagined and she was absentmindadly petting a Beowolf with a clawed hand. The Schnee brat might have stolen some of her power, but she would recover it soon enough.

"How very interesting," she mused.

 **That's it for this one. This is just a one shot idea that came to me about who Autumn is. Autumn might be Cinder Fall's real name and she could be under some control. Or it could be a code name for Summer Rose or even Raven since they know that there's a good chance the office might be bugged. Or maybe it's a completely new character that will be reviled later. I also couldn't help adding Arkos into this fic. If anyone wants to build off of this one shot then go ahead just PM me before you do please. Once again thanks for all the favs and follows. Until next time folks.**


End file.
